Qiesa
Qiesa is a Water Sprite who has the ability to hunt her victims and drown them using a Kiss of Death. While she is normally a peaceful creature, she was recently broken by a man and had come to land to seek her revenge. History Throughout Destined Series Season 4 In Broken Ties, she appears in the water near the docks of San Francisco, where she lures a fisherman named Nick into the water by using a blue light to catch his attention. She calls out to him to help her, and he asks what she is doing in the water. She repeats her call for help and he jumps into the water, swims to her, and asks how she ended up there. She seductively puts her arms around him, making him think that she's sexually attracted to him. When they kiss, her kiss causes him to suffocate and ultimately drown. She viciously tells him that he won't be getting lucky that night, before throwing him back onto the pier with extreme strength. Qiesa then climbs out of the water completely naked and stands over Nick's body whilst smirking evilly. Later that day, Junior arrived at the scene to investigate the death of Nick. He interviews Nick's best friend, Jim Carver, and Jim sadly tells him that they were close friends and worked together on the boat. He tells Junior that Nick was an excellent swimmer, and it doesn't make sense that he drowned. Jim then explains that a local store owner named Nancy had told him that she saw a naked woman walking out of the docks. Junior then explains to Melissa that he doesn't think that Nick drowned, and explains his mundane reasons, including the fact that Nick was found on the dock and not in the water. Qiesa kills again later that day when a man bumps into her and asks if she is okay after realizing that she is acting strange and is naked. Qiesa kisses him and kills him in broad daylight on the sidewalk, causing such a scene that no one realized that she was even there. Personality Qiesa, by nature, is a peaceful and good spirit. However, when she becomes broken by a man or has harm come to her, she becomes vengeful and Evil. She arrives on the shores of San Francisco and begins killing men as she physically encounters them. Physical Appearance Qiesa is a beautiful young woman that appears in her mid-twenties. She has a tall figure and an athletic build and is noted to be in perfect shape. Her olive skin and brown eyes are highly contrasted by her turquoise colored hair, the latter of which is her trademark as a Water Sprite. Powers and Abilities : Active Powers * Kiss of Death * Super Strength * Hydrokinesis Notes and Trivia * She is the first ever Water Sprite to be shown in both Charmed and Destined; Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Characters Category:Mythological Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Water Sprites